insaniquarium2fandomcom-20200215-history
The Conceptors
The Conceptors is a BTD Mod for BTD6. It features the Idol Monkey as IA, Dartling Gun as Daryan Cantor/Blazer if RoD, Sans the Birthday Skeleton as Engineer Miner, Robo Monkey/Tech Terror as Logo, and every matching tower with that tower personalitied user. Versions Indev 0.0 - Start of development and fundraiser 0.1 - Everything from BTD5 added. 0.2 - 9001 random users paid to the fundraiser. 0.3 - MOAR UPDATES 0.4 - Fundraiser ends. Rewards were given to the users who paid. 0.5 - Finishing indev stage Infdev 0.6 Added user reference blimps and the personalitied user to tower thing 0.7 Added CBTD Shaitan and BCoW Shaitan (CBTD Shaitan now 9001 cost and upgrades balanced) 0.8 - Added Aurae Saga arc and Co-op Test 0.8.1 - 999 Bytes to download! 0.9 - Added Epic Mode, where jokes appear and nonsensical and OP jokes are nerfed 1.0 - Added I.D.E.F.E.N.D. Alpha 1.1 to 1.3 - Minor updates 1.4 - Beta-ed the S.U.P.R.E.M.E. arc 1.4.5 - Less lag 1.5 - S.U.P.R.E.M.E. arc added 1.6 - Added new concepted stuff 1.6.5 - Requires 1024 MB to download! 1.7 - Minor update Beta 1.8 - Added auto-updater 1.9 - Added Event countdown timer 1.9.0.0.1 - Bug fixes 2.0 - THE BIG UPDATE! 2.1 - Your computer needs 9001133773311009 wololo petabytes 1023 KB to install this mod, and now TREE3^CUPA-Bramble's number-Tat's number-TREE3-90011337*TREE3^90011337 90011337p XB(eXtreme Blast)HD, and added Cuegan 2.2 - decreased file size and added two new bloons, bloon spawner and pingas bloon, and new tower named bloonkey 2.3 - Bug fixes, added the first new five tracks: Hexagon Force, Fastline, Monkey Bank, Airflow and Techno Field 2.4 - Game is released on mobile and Androids, also added Multiplayer up to 4 people. 2.5 - Added new MOABs (Note: The moabs in this update are only the MMBFBOTABOTG and ATOTW) Update 1.0 2.6a - Two new tracks: Zipline Tower and Black Hole 2.6b - Bug fixes, added 3x speed button 2.7 - Added 3 new tracks: Ditched Machine, Rooftops and Hospital, 2 new towers: Medic Monkey and Corrosive Acid Gun, and Health. 2.8 - Added DDT and Monkey Engineer, also added 2 new difficulties, Tatian and Impoppable. 2.9a - Added (unknown?) shaitan. 2.9b - Added daily rewards. File size now 999 KB. 2.9c - Added Bloon Credits. Very Rare, can be obtained by popping hard-to-pop bloons or completing achievements. 3.0 - Added 5 new bloons: Missile Bloon, Bloon Copier, Double Layer Bloon, Fake Bloon and ELITE, and a new tower: Purple Monkey. Update 2.0 3.1a - Three new tracks: Slot Machine, Compass, and Laser Gate, and 2 new towers: Animatronic Monkey and Plasma Gun Chicken. 3.1b - Modified the title screen, and added Bloon and Tower Creator, Co-op mode, and 1v1 survival. 3.2 - Added two new MOABs (They are: TGBFBOTMMMMBFBOTMMPOTGBFBOTMMMMPOTFOTG and Mega MOAB) 3.3 - Bug fixes and added Cheat Codes. Unlocks at rank 60. Also adds Hard Mode that unlocks at rank 45. File size now 1 GB. The codes are: iwantmymoney - gives 100 monkey money and 10 bloon credits. healthybloons - gives every tower infinite health. Can only be used once. lolwut - destroys every bloon on-screen. secretofthemonkey - unlocks a secret tower that WON'T be mentioned here. Update 3.0 3.4 - Added the remaining Mega MOABs: Mega BFB, Mega ZOMG and Mega DDT. 3.5 - Bug Fixes, added weekly leaderboard. Artwork Towers dart.png|Dart Monkey Art. tack.png|Tack Shooter Art. bomb.png|Bomb Tower Art. (different than original!) medic.png|Medic Monkey Art. spike.png|Spike Factory Art. super.png|Super Monkey Art. Bloons Trivia *Insert info here! Anyone can edit. Soundtracks = Category:BTD Mods